The Camp Half-Blood Diary
by Katy1029384756
Summary: Who gets the Diary next? This journal circles through Camp. Who did what?
1. Chapter 1: Annabeth's journal

Annabeth:

I wish I could write more but I can't think. I have this pounding headache. Ugh. I got this journal from my Dad in San Francisco yesterday but was too tired to do anything about it. Am I getting sick? Who knows?


	2. Chapter 2: The Stolls

Connor Stoll here. We stole Annabeth's journal! Can you imagine how mad she will be if, no wait, _when_ she finds out we stole it and wrote in it! Oh My Gods that will be hilarious!We stole this in the middle of the night but Annabeth and all her siblings sleep like a bunch of rocks. I guess it's a child of Athena thing. Not that we made any noise. Of course. Yeah, no we did make a lot of noise.

Oh man, bro! Hey people this is Travis Stoll. Bro! Then we'll have to deal with Percy!

Who cares? And why are we writing this dialouge? How weird are we?

Peace out Suckers,

Conner and Travis Stoll

* * *

**I hope you like this Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Clarisse in Love?

I figured I would write in this journal. I found it on the ground and so since I saw it's mine. Why would I bother to read the other two pages. Filled with words. **I****HATE**** READING!** So the other day I was walking with Chris on the beach looking into each others eyes. But we are strictly friends. I think. I hope not. Man this book is dirty! I just hope no one else finds.

If you do and I find out your life will be over!

Clarisse La Rue


	4. Chapter 4: Drew got any new info?

Zeus. Some people should take better care these things. I found it on the beach! Who leaves their life's-story on the beach? OOOHHHH! This could be good? I just hope it has something good I can gossip about in it! Mwahahaha. Wait evil laughter? In a book? What am I coming to?

Always looking for gossip if you've got any,

Drew Tanaka


	5. Chapter 5: Underwater Writing! Awesome!

Poseidon! Where has this book been! Found it in the stands of the sword arena! It looks wet and muddy as much as it _feels _wet and muddy. Yuck. I thought I might as well carry on the writing in the journal thing. **In ancient greek!** Also underwater. It's not going to get wet! Like it will cause **someone** let in the New York rain today! Zeus when I find that kid I will like... never mind. Percy quit your violent thoughts! Mental Smack in the side of the head. Ow! You wouldn't think that should hurt but it did.

I wonder who's gonna get the journal next?

Percy Jackson


	6. Chapter 6: WHEN WILL THEY GO OUT!

I wish I could go out with Silena Beauregard! Oh My Gods! I just wrote that. Sorry I found this journal on my bed! How weird. Zeus, Percy; you could have just handed it to me! UGH! Why on Gaea did I write that I like Silena in a journal that seems to keep falling out of peoples hands! I should probably erase it. But...too...tired.

Yawn!

Charles Beckendorf


	7. Chapter 7: She got it Back!

**The Stolls Are Back, Baby! **How on Gaea did Beckendorf get the journal. Since Percy wrote in it I am guessing that he didn't want her to get it back. Huh. This is Travis by the way. So I think I'll just keep passing it on. Hehe.

Sorry. People Annabeth here. I can't believe the son of thieves didn't hide the journal when I walked by. Ha. I can't believe Percy did this! I thought he was my almost-boyfriend! No! I am going to... No. Bad Annabeth. You can't let anyone get their dirty thieving hands on it.

Nobody's gonna get it now! Signing off for Travis too.

Annabeth Chase and Travis Stoll


	8. Chapter 8: An Old, Fat Satyr in Trouble

You know. I should probably give this back to Annabeth... because that would be a nice thing to do; but on the other hand it would fall out of her possession Again and nobody else could write in it. Hm. By the way this is Katie. So today I was helping Castor and Pollux in the Strawberry fields, right? And suddenly that idiot Silenus. (Such a bad name for the guy by the way. The original helped tutor Mr. D. the new one is like totally afraid to death of him.) Starts to play the woodland flute and starts wilting the vines! Rocks start popping up everywhere and he smile like he's helping so I say

"Dude! Will you please stop?' Castor and Pollux gave me that look like 'stop before you go too far, **again** Katie!' But I continue.

"You are **killing** Mr. D.'s plants!" Castor said being the too nice guy he is,

"Sorry for any trouble we've caused you." Silenus harrumphed. I am nice but when someone messes up my plants I get _really _fired up! You know what I mean? What if this book gets out of my possession? Eh. I will try to keep it away from Silenus of anyone. No one wants to hear _his _side of the story!

Hugs and Kisses,

Katie Gardener


	9. Chapter 9: Meanies in the Fields!

I can not believe how rude that Katie girl was to me! I was _helping_ them with the plants! So rude! This is Silenus. Who on earth titled the Chapter An **Old****,**** Fat**Satyr after me! I will tell Pan when they find him and that ruiner of nature will die! Pan will conquer nature again and rid the plant of those dirtry _**humans**_I mean seriously. Demigods aren't so bad. But the _**humans**_. Anyway here is _my _side of the story. I saw that Katie girl, Castor and Pollux in the fields alone so I decided to help! I started playing some woodland magic and the vines grew nice and brown and shrunken! Beautiful rocks started popping out of the soil and every good gardener knows that rocks keep plants healthy! Then she yelled at me and Castor asked me to..to.. to... go away! I cry thinking of it now! How rude! So naturally I left without saying a word to those meanies! _They hurt my__ feelings!_

Oops. I here Dionysis! I will be back dear journal!

Silenus (a satyr with no last name)


	10. Chapter 10: Love, Crushes and Gossip

Hi, This is Juniper. I found Ailenus writing in this at the base of my tree but in seceret. So naturally I took a peek and figured out that _this _was the journal Annabeth has been looking for! She has been looking all over camp for it. Asking everyone. Including Percy. You know after being on like 3 quests together they would be going out! I mean seriously! But no. I wish _I _could go out with Grover! He is so handsome! Just the other day he trippecd over a rock and mumbling curses as he passed Zeuses Fist! That is right near my tree! So I hid because I am too shy to talk to him! OH he is just _Dashing_! Oh. Young love. I wish I had. You know who else should be together! Oh My Gods! I am spreading gossip again! I am just as good as a naiad! Ugh. I hate those chicks and admire them. Point of Admiration. Totally not Shy! Point of Digust. Flirting. All the time everyday! Those water nymphs are so unreliable to a guy! But they are pretty 'hot'. Another Point of Disgust. Gossip. Just like some children of Aphrodite. Not all. Some. All gossip, all day. Nonstop!

I wish I could write more. BUT that would be boring.

Juniper (a nymph without a last name)


	11. Chapter 11: Luke loves Unicorns?

Isn't it weird that nymphs don't have last names? Huh. I never thought about that. Luke here. Now I am sure you expecting me to rant about how I hate the gods! Well guess what? I changed! (Not really. The gods and their stinking power over...) Mwahahaha! I am going to take over the world! Cough, cough.

La la la la la la la la! I love unicorns and rainbows! They are so pretty and nice! And I love them so much!

Sorry about that I got a little distracted there. This is the 17 (I think) year old Luke. My mother went crazy so I kind of disowned her and never learned my real birthday. So Deal With It Suckers!

Kronos's Head Man,

Luke Castellan


	12. Chapter 12: POLLUX! WATCH OUT!

Zeus! Here comes Annabeth. Oh My Gods. She looks mad! I gotta hide the book! Ah!

I am back. That girl has been looking for this puppy forever. Katie Gardener already told you about our incounter with Silenus. That dude is in _way_ over his head. Woodland magic? He should live in the desert. Anyway. Today Lee Fletcher, a kid of Apollo asked how me and my brother got to Camp. truthfully it isn't like Annabeth's or Percy's stories. Our Dad came and picked us up in a limo or at least Argus did. Whichever. Now we are his little 'babies'. We like to stay in the background. Annabeth again. Got to go! Here is what she is yelling

"I swear to Zeus that if I find the person who has my journal I will murder them. Wait no, that's against the rules I will verbally torture them! Wait no. That's against the rules too! Holy Poseidon! Stupid Rules! Sorry Themis! But right now rules are stupid! PERCY! What did you **with my journal! **I did not lose it, Percy! I refuse to believe that I lost it! I think the Stolls stole it! Ha! I will get them back. Sorry Nemesis but Revenge is my specialty now! Mwahahaha!"

I think she's gone crazy! I will fend for my life! Now, where'd I put that short sword! WHERE DID IT GO!

I AM GONNA DIE!

Pollux (I forgot my last name! Hades!)


	13. Chapter 13: Is Annabeth Rabid?

I just got back from the Underworld to find one of the twins of Dionysis handing me this journal.

"Don;'t give it to Annabeth." He whispered in my ear. NOW I get though. And I have seen Annabeth around camp so I figured I would go talk to her. I had the journal with. She has like this wild look in her eye like she is extremely desperate. Her hair is a rats nest and Camp Halfblood t-shirt wrinkled like it had been worn many days. Percy is there and pulls me aside and says.

"Dude, we better give her the journal." Annabeth screams

"WHERE IS IT! I HAVE MY REVENGE PLANNED I WILL CUT OFF YOUR ARMS AND LEGS AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM IF SOMEONE DOESN'T GIVE ME MY JOURNAL! WAIT, THAT IS AGAINST THE DANG RULES! I WILL FIND A WAY" Zeus almighty.

"She has been like this for 3 days now."

"And she's still alive?!" I asked without thought and Percy gave me a look for it.

"Hey, sorry man but I think we should too. " I handed him the journal then sai,

"Wait. Let me write in it first. Okay?"

"Okay." Percy replies doubtfully. Twisting my skull ring on my finger I finish writing the entry. Oh and one more thing. We found out a lot about Luke in this journal. Watch out Kronos. The demigods will be ready.

Signed,

Nico Di Angelo


	14. Chapter 14: Everyones confused NOW!

I feel really bad about leaving Nico but I have had the time of my life! My fellow huntresses are funny. We were hunting a manticore (again) It looks like a lion with wings? and Angela said

"Where's the Beef?" Get it? It's a _lion_? Eh. Nico always said I had a terrible sense of humor. Here he comes now. Looking a bit worried I might add?

"Where'd you get that?"

"From Annabeth. She told me to keep it." HIS face was an odd mixture of stupidity, stubbornness and relief. If you only could have seen it!

"Well, Okay then." And he walked toward Lee Fletcher and then disappeared. Boys. Good thing I've sworn off them for good.

Wish me Luck on My Quest!

Bianca Di Angelo


	15. Chapter 15: Another Huntress

**First I would like to answer a few questions:**

**annabeth wise girl:Yes, the Manticore is dead. And as for what I am hiding. Figure it out. Anyone reading this hopefully noticed there is a secret not said. Re-read if you do'nt understand.  
**

**rrfanman: Luke is a complicated puzzle. Did he change? Or did he not and wants to think he is helping the world defeat evil by the dreams that Kronos put into his head?  
**

* * *

What is this? The huntresses need to hunt down Luke. Thou reading this message shall find out my biggest secret. I am Atlas's Daughter. One of the 5 daughters in the Garden of Hesperides. Yes I know, there were only 4 daughters but I was banished from my beautiful homeland ages before Hercules came so I was never written in history. I have to leave thou under this rock and hope no one finds thou.

Thalia here. Zeus! Catch up on the freaking language Zoe! The world has changed since 1840! Gods of Olympus!

It wasn't 1840. It was 1659.

Really? You didn't have to be specific. At least I can speak **Regular, Normal English**! **Don't you walk away from me Zoe Nightshade! **** This conversation in a book isn't over Older-Lady-By-l-Like-2-Millenia!**

My Sincere Farewell but Hopefully not for Long and See ya,

Zoe Nightshade and Thalia Grace

* * *

**I know what your thinking. Oh My Gods! She didn't spell Zoe's name right! I couldn't find a button or symbol on my keyboard for a trema (or accent aigu in side the trema) Sorry.**

**-Sport**


	16. Chapter 16: Couples, Couples, Couples

**Hey everyone Thank you for all your awesome reviews and just plain reading my story! PM me. Review me. Who would you personally like to hear from next! Thanks again. I am happy to answer any questions you may have too. **

**-Sport**

* * *

I cannot _believe Juniper _wrote about me! Everyone around camp is giving each other couples' names. If we were together we would be called GrovJunerper. Grove-June-Er-Per! Yeah that works. I know it was a while ago that Juniper wrote that but I still take it to heart.

Aw! Little Grover and Juniper together! So cute!

Shut up Percy. You almost have a girlfriend!

Sorry man. For reading over your shoulder. How again did you not here me coming?

**Dude! You move like an Elephant!**

Uh, wrong term there for someone who walks quietly. Even _I _know that!

Hey Seaweed Brain! 'Sup Grover?

Are we having a conversation in a journal?

Uh yeah Grover. We are. Sorry man. I have a Greek lesson with Annabeth. Catch ya later?

Yeah sure. Let me sign my name.

Us too!

Okay, okay Annabeth! Zeus, that girl is feisty! Huh, funny the sky rumbled! I guess Zeus agrees! Chill Annabeth!

Oh shut up Grover and _how _did _you _get my journal?

Uh. I got to go.

Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase

**Why isn't ****_my_**** name first? It's ****_MY_**** journal!**

Fine Annabeth!

Signed this I don't know the date,

ANNABETH CHASE, Grover Underwood and Percy Jackson

Don't say a word Percy.

Okay.

THAT"S A WORD!


	17. Chapter 17: Boys Aren't they annoying?

I hope everyone enjoyed Nico's thing about me going insane but SHOWS OVER FOLKS!

Am I sure that I am not going to 'lose' it again? ABSOLUTELY NOT! I have a quest to go on I will murder anyone who touches this BOOK!

Don't touch PERCY!

Gods Annabeth really has gone insane!

HEY I AM RIGHT HERE!

So?

*smack*

OW!

A hero should always watch his/ her back.

YOU DIDN"T NEED TO PROVE IT!

As a seaweed brain once said... So?

**SHUT UP ANNABETH!**

No thanks *smack*

REALLY! VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER!

I am the daughter of a stratagist. I ALWAYS win! Also; WE ARE DEMIGODS WE HAVE TO BE VIOLENT! SO WHY SHOULDN'T WE PRACTICE ON EACH OTHER!

**BECAUSE IT HURTS!**

not to me (innocent smile)

*Percy's head is shaking*

Stop it!

Nope. *still going*

Stop it!

*smack*

VILOENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER LITTLE ANNABETH

*smack* *smack*

OW!

YOU KNOW WHAT!

what?

BYE!

Bye! See you later!

Best way to get rid of boys!

Annabeth Chase and the absent Perseus Jackson!

He HATES that name! HA!


	18. Chapter 18: A Pegasi!

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all your suggestions and embracing my NERDINESS! I know I have a lot of it. I hope you like this next chapter. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

I didn't know I could write! Hahahahaha! _But _most people couldn't read it Anyway because it's in horse! SUCKERS! Percy and Annabeth left this right outside my stall and so... WHY NOT!

DON"T JUDGE ME! The other day Percy was in here helping Silena with the pegasi (us) and Beckendorf came in and Percy left. Then they had this whole make out seen and **_then_**I got why Percy left! He was jealous! Poor guy. I mean even if he had feelings for Silena he would be out won by Beckendorf! I feel bad for him.

I know there were probably other entries where Percy said he likes blah, blah, blah, blah, blah and Annabeth went insane (which she did) but the truth is; **I Can't Read! **not really surprising considering I am not much more than a horse!

Oh shut up!

NO! You are not allowed to think about elephants!

See. You ARE thinking about elephants and therefore not laughing at me!

Uh. I can't understand you writing blackjack!

That's Silena.

WELL MAYBE SOME HORSES DON"T HAVE OPPOSABLE THUMBS! WHAT ABOUT THAT!

All right Blackjack whatever you 'say'

*sniffle* my life is horrible! people are always giving me treats and feeding me and brushing me and loving me! IT'S SO HORRIBLE!

Hand it over Blackjack!

I REFUSE!

Please?

NO! I REFUSE!

Bye Everyone!

From,

Silena Beauregard and Blackjack The Pegasus.

HA HA HA HA HA HA! TAKE THAT NYMPHS WITHOUT A LAST NAME! I HAVE ONE!

BLACKJACK!

Huh?

give the journal! it is not polite!

And I Care? Wait here comes Juniper! Yes, Yes I Care Very Much

*silence*

Am I in trouble yet?


	19. Chapter 19: Camp Jupiter? How?

HEY PEOPLE! I found this on a bench in Baccus's garden. It seems like it came from nowhere. I practicing flipping my coin/sword. I have been here all my life. When will I get to go on a quest?

Reyna here. Stealing Jason's new found friend. Do you even have a life anymore?

Hey! I only got this journal an hour ago!

And it hasn't left your side!

As a 'seaweed brain' once said... So?

WHAT?

Read it!

*Reyna taking 20 minutes to get back to this entry!*

OOOHHHH! I got now!

Boys!

What about them?

*cough, cough, cough*

HEY!

I didn't say anything!

That was enough.

_sure it was! _

We gotta go!

By Outside World!

Yeah, sure, whatever!

Jason Grace and Reyna

You don't have a last name?

You never noticed?

Yeah bye!

* * *

**I know right! OH MY GODS! Reyna doesn't have a last name! But I swear on the River Styx that I could not find a name for her! If you can. Review me PM me... WELL you know the drill!**

**-Sport  
**


	20. Chapter 20:Olympus Do I need to say more

** So sorry I haven't written this particular story in a little. It's because I was working on my other story Bianca Reborn and I couldn't have two plots running in my had at the same time. Lame, right? Well check this out. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Ugh. My daughter _really _needs to stay away from Poseidon's kid. I being a strategist always write down my ideas. Okay so...

Have Percy go to Greece and never return.

Ugh. Athena. What are you doing?

Nothing I've never done before Uncle!

Plotting Again?

Zeus my father! He figured me out. I guess after so many millenia most godly type people would. But mortals? NEVER! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

You really are Zeuses child.

_I heard that!_

__You can't hear that! It is written down in a stupid mortal journal!

_I can read thoughts!_

If you did I think I would know by now!_  
_

*ZAP*

*CRASH*

**WAR!**

_Ares don't get them started!_

**TOO LATE!**

Welcome to my family! Ugh.

Athena (a goddess doesn't need a last name. If she did Aphrodite would be the first of us to find one)


	21. Chapter 21: The Romance and Bets

This got to somewhere across the country _and _to Olympus? Nobody tell Annabeth! Alright so today I was shooting arrows because I am a child of Apollo... THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE BE JEALOUS! And this Hunter of Artemis came up to me and said,

"Bet I can hit the bullseye more times in a row than you!"

"Uh-huh. That's _right_" I say out of complete sarcasm,

"I am glad you agree," She said with a grin. How rude!

"By the way my name is Phoebe."

"Michael." I replied coldly. Being the camp Councelor of Apollo's cabin and all. I am the best of the best.

"Alright," she said,"Here's the bet. If I win you cannot shoot a single arrow all of tomorrow. Including instructing. You can instruct with words."

"And if _I_ win," I say because no way is Michael Yew backing out of this challenge, "I get to curse you to be able to rhyme for a whole day."

We both swore on the River Styx that we would obey the rules of the bet that we had invented together.

She shot first. Bullseye, Bullseye, Bullseye, Bullseye... 322 times in a row. Piece of Cake to Beat! Not really but WHO CARES! She is smiling at me smugly at this point so I say out of the sweetness in my heart,

"Step aside girly, let the man do his work." Ha. It worked. She gave me this glare like if I-win-this-you-are-dead glare! Yeah right!

Bullseye, Bullseye, Bullseye, Bullseye, Bullseye... 67 times. Apollo curse me!

Then comes the laughing rolling-on-the-ground-laughing. I shoot until dinner to get out my grief. Phoebe sat by me during dinner. Laughing. But at one of my brothers jokes. I forgot to check which one.

"Would you ever give up your immortality for a boy?" I asked.

"Not unless I truly believed he was the one for me." She replied honestly.

"Have you found him yet?"

"I think I have."  
My heart skipped a beat at that moment sulking meant nothing. Just looking at her. She was perfect. And I... I don't even know. When Michael Yew runs out of words. Well... let's just say things get interesting.

"Who?"

She paused and I held my breath.

"You."

"Lets go hunt some monsters in the woods later. Before you lose shooting for a day."

"Ugh!"  
She grinned.

I gotta go meet Phoebe in the woods to hunt some monsters and maybe steal a kiss,

Michael Yew

I hope no one sees this entry!


	22. Chapter 22: An Eye for an Eye

**Alright now some people said that OH MY GODS SOME OF THE PEOPLE YOU WROTE ABOUT ARE DEAD! But this fanfic takes place around the Titan's Curse so all whose people are alive. Including this one. Sorry it took me awhile to update I was reading another story and... yeah. That's about it. All there is to it. Review please. I love to hear the criticisms and compliments (who doesn't right?)  
**

* * *

I wish I had a Romance like Michael and Phoebe. By the way to all you who don't know, she _did _give up her immortality for him. True Love!  
This is Ethan. Let me tell you how I lost my eye since no one has ever specified.

I went to Mount Olympus during Winter solstice like some other year-rounders and I saw a woman who at the time of course I didn't know to be my mother. She walked up to me and said

"Would you like to know your future?"

Indignantly I replied, "Yeah. I die."

"No, No, No, deary!" She said like a grandmother, "You could be great! If only you knew your fate!" She cackled like a witch grandmother. Zeus! I thought, This Woman Is Creepy!

The next day I went back and told her,

"I want to know my fate."

"Is that so?" She said still pulling of the witch grandmother thing, with the stringy hair and laced up dress that 50 years ago might have been popular.

"There is a price, a great one you see. But only after you will pay you see." Yep. Still going. So I decided to go for it.

"Alright shoot." I said still impertinent.

She pulled a fortune cookie out of her pocket and read;

"Ethan Nakamura. One day you will balance out the world."

"That's it?"

"Time to pay!" The woman cackled. And she grabbed a knife from under her belt and impaled my eye.

I screamed with pain and cried aloud.

"Why? OH WHY?"

"I am Nemesis goddess of balance, justice, retrobution, and revenge. You are my son!"

I told no one. For to tell anyone at camp would be to tell Chiron. Unless... Unless...

FOR THE TITANS!

Watch Out Gods! I WILL BE GREAT!

Ethan Nakamura


	23. Chapter 23: Pranks Hermes Cabin Suckers

**Tell name what you think. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My life went insane for a little bit.**

* * *

Hey this book is cool. Being in Hermes Cabin is interesting. You would think that I would hate it but I get to meet more people. One day I was a watching a camper named um... I have trouble with names oh well; it was certainly Hermes kid (tell tale features) he was hiding in a tree with water balloons waiting to bomb a satyr. When we came along he dropped them and it was a perfect shot but then the nymph came out and said

"THAT WAS MY BOYFRIEND! HOW DARE YOU!" And being a kid of thieves he smiled at her and said  
"Why leave you out?" He dropped the other he had been hiding. Oh my gods she turned as red as a leaves must be in autumn. You are probably wondering how a nymph can change colors. Well I am too so don't ask. By e way my name is Phyliss. I watched all of this in the covering shadows of Zeuses Fist. The boy spotted me somehow. He grinned just as the tree shook it's leaves turning colors so quickly in the nymphs rage that I got dizzy watching. The boy held on. It shook harder and harder until  
Snap, Crackle, Pop he fell out the tree and landed flat on his face. The nymph harrumphed him saying, "You deserve that and..." But she was cut short by the rest of Hermes Cabin who like me had a slingshot and a water balloon yelled "FIRE!" The satyr who was standing next to his girlfriend ducked just in time but the nymph did not. Overall we all got kitchen duty for a week. I took us five minutes being such a large cabin and all. But it was hilarious all the same! . The last night we had duty I was told who my father was Dionysus.  
Shocked? Well apparently so was he. Fun! My father didn't know I exist. But apparently Castor and Pollux had gotten word from their mother. That was our mother. She always said she had, had a pair of twins before me with the same man. Or god now I guess. I was happy. Mom had become a drug addict when I was about 5 but I had no intention of becoming one myself. At least now I had a good family who would care for me. Ah. I miss her but you never know. Being a Demigod might not be all that bad.

Dionysus. Who knew?  
Phyliss Castronova


	24. Chapter 24: Chiron's Whole Story

**Sorry I haven't been on in awhile I have been REALLY busy. Thanks.**

**-Sport**

* * *

The war with the Titans is fast arriving. I hope we all survive. Because we just got word of the quest for Artemis. And Zoe and Bianca died. Both by courage and bravery. We could ask of them no more.

Chiron here. Practicing for tonight when I tell the campers about them. I assume whoever gets this next will already know. I know sometimes I seem a little too wise. Truth to be told I _feel _to wise. I know it isn't safe for me to write my feelings down in a journal like this one. But I warn all those who read this passage. It is not what you are expecting and it may be gruesome for all those who have a weak stomach do not read this. I am going to tell you the story of how I became a centaur instead of a living man.

You know how I am a teacher and have been for millenia but you also know that once I was a man. When I was considered an old man back in Ancient Greece (around 50 or so) I wanted to continue my life's work of teaching demigods. One day a war came. Men and swords strewn across a battle field and the field itself painted red with the blood of young mortals and demigods who came to fight. A dagger was impaled in my stomach and I cried for help from the gods. My insides such as my stomach were hanging out from my chest and stomach. The gods heard my plea and Hermes came to my aid but he warned me that I would be of a different creature when I re-awoke. I was too far gone to care much. As the blood flow stopped with Hermes's magic I fell unconscious but I was told the whole story later. Hermes had lifted me off the ground in a white and silver shroud of cloud. I was carried to a cave somewhere in Greece and Apollo worked his magic. Every night I grew stronger and Apollo's final spell made me into the centaur I am today. His in final spell he brought a gorgeous horse that he had 'persuaded' the farmer to let him borrow. Like those dirty Romans who came after my 'time' he sacrificed the horse to the gods (Apollo and himself of course). hecate joined them then so I was told to help with the most dangerous part of their plan to make me immortal. They needed Hecate (the good, ole' goddess of magic) to keep me alive while they gave me ambrosia and nectar to you know... finish the job. When all was done and I awoke I was confused at first to see how much I had changed. It took me a year or two to get myself steady and accomplished in my new body. Finally I ventured out of the cave once more. I will have you know that this process was **VERY** painful for me and tedious for the gods. But in the end as you know all turned out well.

My WHOLE story

Chiron It's been too many millenia since I needed a last name I kinda really uh... kinda forgot it! Oops...


	25. Chapter 25: She's Finally Free

**Sorry. I know it's been awhile. Reviews? -Sport**

* * *

Alright. So I have no idea how i am going to top that... But you know what? I will try. So here is mine. My name is Calypso. Yes, I know you know me as little girl stuck on the island of her birth for all eternity. Well when Percy won the war with Kronos he asked the gods to set me free. Now of course this book is waterproof and been floating on the ocean for a couple months in order to come to me. But the Fates allowed it. Originally the gods said 'no' to his request but they thought about it and eventually set me free. I have been holding on to this book for a little but never had the chance to write it. I took a boat to the mainland of a place called Flor-e-da. It is a humid place. The gods called me to Olympus so I got back in my boat and headed up to the place called New York. And that made me wonder where the original 'York' is. Gaea has changed much since I saw her last. Just as Percy promised there were no gardens in New York. Unlike any city I had ever imagined. What he didn't tell me was it was loud and the air was filled with gas. No wonder there were no gardens! The plants wouldn't be able to breathe! Well just as the gods asked I went to the Em-Pyre St-ate Build-ing and asked to go to the 600th floor. Well the person at the desk said there was no such thing. I told him my name and his eyes widened. He gave me this thing called a key. I don't know what that really is but he showed me how to use it. Humans really do have weird ways of getting places. The gods told me I was on 'probation' for the next 5000 years. Which of course I agreed to. I love my island but these new sights fascinated me. And I wanted to see this new world that my lovers/tortures had told me about over the centuries. So here I am. Leaving this on the marble bench in a 'park' for someone else to find later. I wonder if they will believe theses tales.

Calypso There Were No Such Things As 'Last Names' When I Was Born So I Made One Up


	26. Chapter 26: The Battle of the Labyrinth

**Hope you like this new chapter! R&R please! Because I didn't get any feedback on the last chapter so please review!-Sport**

* * *

I found this book lying on the floor of my cabin. I guess I don't really know where it came from. Anyways my name is Malcom. I am a child of Athena and Annabeth's second hand man. However my story I believe will blow you away. I was sitting by the stream that Percy was electrocuted in and thinking about the properties of the Pythagorean Theorum and how I could apply it to battle gear, equipment, and strategies. Yeah. I'm a child of Athena. Deal with it. Out of nowhere came this girl. Yes. A girl. She didn't look like a nymph (she didn't have that 'look' about her.) Wow Malcom, you do not deserve to be a child of Athena with that last shot. She didn't _look _like a nymph because she doesn't _look _like one...Anyway. This girl. She was darker skinned with bright blue/green eyes and medium length black hair that fell just past her shoulders. To me she was excuse me _is_ gorgeous. For the first time in my life I was tongue tied. My dad said that when he opened the door the first thing I did was 'coo' and never stopped since. Yeah. She sat down next to me and said "Hi I am new here! My name is Lavonna. I saw you over here and thought 'I might as well _try _to make my friends.'" She sounded so hopeful. She was around 16 which is odd because not many people come in that late. Actually **nobody **does but I wasn't thinking about that right then. All I could say was "flubbajubbajubbaja?" She smiled sweetly and said "dubbadubbadubdub?" I was thinking '_aaaawwww _our first cute moment!' She kept smiling the whole time. Finally my tongue got itself worked out and I said "So are you here year-round... or... just summer?" She replied that she didn't know yet but man. I didn't even know Lavonna and I liked her. Here comes the tricky part though. With the Battle coming up Lavonna was a child of Demeter. I needed to help set up the war camp around Zeus's Fist. So I didn't see Lavonna at all. One day before the actual fight I was sitting our creek and she came up to me and sat down right where she had sat before. Her orange t-shirt was freshly splattered with mud like any other Demeter kid. She had a streak of mud on her face so I scooped up so water from the stream and washed it off gently with my palm. She smiled and held my hand to her cheek. It was quiet for a moment and then a roar broke the silence nymphs jumped out of their trees holding nature-like weapons. The Battle was here. She looked at me worried so I gave her my sword and armor as I rushed off to grab more from the shed. I turned around just in time to see her run off in the direction of Zeus's Fist. I got mother armor and sword without any trouble but as I was sprinting back to Athena base camp I ran into Lavonna struggling with another more experienced demigod. I ran to her aid slicing him in both shoulders and hitting over the head with the flat of my blade for good measure. Leave him wounded but not dead. She looked at me through the helmet that was **way **to big for her head. She looked shocked and terrified I took her wrist and we sprinted to Athena base camp. They all looked at me like 'What took you so long?' Annabeth sent in orders for me to go into battle. Not me specifically but everybody but Micheal, Minora, and Severan. I let go of Lavonna And in a silent gesture told her to stay here but she refused. She followed me not hiding behind me but walking beside me. I chose a battle with a Lastrygonian giant. I yelled at him to get his attention he looked and picked a rock to chuck at me. It would've crushed me too. If... She hadn't oh but she did. Lavonna shoved me out of the way and I landed flat on back with the wind knocked out of me. But as she dove The rock more like a boulder in hindsight crushed her. I rushed to her leaving a few other demigods to take down the giant. She looked at me crying her eyes filled with pain and she told me "I knew we would become great you and I but I wanted to tell you..." and that was where it ended. Her life. Right there in the middle of the battlefield, in the middle of the sentence. I was angry. So angry I went and killed that giant straight out killing everything in my path like some type of one man 'total war' strategy. Later afterward a few others helped me lift the killing machine off of her. I held her broken body and cried. Until one of my brothers or sisters took her away from me to bury her with the others. I know nothing about true love. But if that was it then I will love her forever. I hope one day die and see her through death because I think that she will end up in Elysium.

Malcom *too splotchy with tears to make out name*


	27. Chapter 27: Just A Little Creek

**Hey guys thanks for reading all my 26 chapters prior to get to this one! R&R please! Thank you for sticking with this story. Tell me if I should continue it or end it right after this chapter! If you have any ideas let me know! Let me know what you think! Thanks again! -Sport/Katy**

* * *

Dear whoever is reading this...,

I am glad someone is reading this... But I have read through this book. It took me awhile between activities and stuff like that I also have a story it isn't sad as Some or as funny as others. But here it is anyways.

My name is Ekate like 'skate' with an 'e' in front instead of an 's' I am a nymph a river nymph I am the creek that runs through the forest. That Percy was attacked in and Malcom loved in and many others have thought And/Or been jumped by. I am a sad little creek I think of myself as a high and mighty riv but the truth is? I am not. Some have said I am pretty, some have said I am important but I'm not. Nor ever will be. The reason why I found this journal is Malcom left it crying by my small banks. I do wonder every so often if I would find love. Maybe in the future. *shrug* The oracles spirit came by today... I believe that's it... Yes, spirit. She liked to wander around sometimes of course she can't go to the underworld but she can try! She told me today that very soon I would becpie fatally ill and only one possible thing could save me. I asked her how I would become ill because we have the Golden Fleece now and nothing in nature gets ill! She left then floated away. I don't know what to say to that. I thought I might write it down to help me clear my thoughts! Alas that seems to great a task. I do not really like people. Not really much at all. Every ten years or so I'll go and talk to some campers but fish are my friends Se of them anyway. Others are just Rude! Here comes the child of the sea. I've seen him many times, he doesn't seem to like me much... I don't mind this camper as much as some. Today he is here alone. Maybe I shall talk to him. He leans down close to the river, so close his messy dark bangs touch the water! I have become the current now. He can't see me. He lifts off his shirt. And sets it aside, he leaves on his pants. He seems hot and and VERY sweaty. Darn. I hate it when people come to cool off here. I guess it's more private. He steps in his muscles tightening then relaxing at first I assume from the cold then I realized the child of the sea feels the power of my creek. It does not have much. Not much at all. But he makes me feel strong. I take my power back from him also feeling slightly drained by this camper. He looks down confused. He is about 5 foot 7. So not tall and not short. He sits down in my creek slightly staunching the flow. Which I don't appreciate in the slightest. I pull myself together and lift my head above the water just high enough so he can see the top of my head and my curious eyes. He looks startled. He stammers 'I didn't, I didn't know there was anyone else here!' There isn't I reply He tilts his head in confusion. I sink back into the current. 'Hey! Wait!' He yells as if I can't hear! Yes I say through the water. 'I'm sorry!' That is the first apology I've ever gotten though many have been made here. For what I ask 'I don't know!' He says 'You just seemed offended or annoyed!' With that he stood up and added 'You look like a Disney character... Ariel I think.' He shrugs, gets up and leaves Without another word. I've never heard of this Ariel he speaks of so I ask the next camper who walks by. She's a little girl about 10 years old. She laughs and says Ariel is a mermaid princess with flaming red hair and big blue eyes. She owner back to her cabin and came back with a doll of this character. I guess I look a little like her! Maybe... Not really. Oh well. I guess I've bored you enough for once! Goodbye!

Ekate the Nymph


End file.
